robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Wiki talk:Community Portal/Archive 8
Subscript on CO2 I was just wondering what the rest of you thought about the current inconsistencies with the term CO2. What do you guys think is better, CO2 without the 2 subscripted, or CO2 with the subscript. Thoughts? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 15:55, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Most certainly CO2. That is the proper way to represent a compound. Matt(Talk) 16:04, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I think it looks better with the subscript, but it's not a big deal if people forget to use it. I correct it whenever I see it, but it's not a major concern for me that it's not consistent on every page. Christophee (talk) 13:30, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Sometime next week or something I'll go and do them if I have the time. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 22:14, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Scrath that, I just did it. I think I got them all. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 22:41, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Deletion request Could someone please delete File:Pussycat MM combat.JPG‎ as my web filter has blocked the page. Thanks. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 13:53, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Chatbox Datovidny suggested that the wiki get a chatbox, like the one on Brickipedia. I liked this idea and have come up with this. [ Copy this | Start New | Full Size ] For most of us, that would stare at that with a look of uncomprehension and terror, this is the code for a chatbox, made off chatango, a website designed for this. Other wikis have chatboxes built from this company, and have their chatboxes embedded in every page, below the search bar. If we are going to have this chatbox, does anyone have any idea how to code this? Presumably it's an admin-only coding job. Matt(Talk) 18:14, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :I really am not good on this sort of stuff. Maybe it might be a good idea to contact a member of the Wikia Staff about it to see what they suggest. Christophee (talk) 16:45, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I've found its even simpler than this. If an admin were to go to and enable the chat feature, we could have a chatbox in a jiffy. Could someone sort this? Matt(Talk) 18:10, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not sure who actually did it, but the feature has now been enabled. Some of the other features on there look pretty interesting too. Maybe we could have a discussion about which ones may be beneficial to the wiki. Christophee (talk) 15:46, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::yes, Helloher did it earlier. Join us on that chat Christophee, and we'll have a talk :) Matt(Talk) 15:53, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Where is the chat feature? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:51, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::It's just below the search bar on the right hand side. Alternatively, . Matt(Talk) 18:57, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Arenas of Destruction/Extreme Destruction Arenas I've been planning to do pages on the areans in Arenas of Destruction and Extreme Destruction ever since I made most of the AoD competitor pages, but never got round to doing it. I was planning on making them as stand-alone articles but when Matt did the arena from Metal Mayhem and as he'll do for the arenas in Advanced Destruction, he made them as a subpage for the game that they are in. I personally think that it would be easier for AoD and ED to have them as stand-alone articles because half of the arenas appear in both, so we will end up with two articles for each of them which are very similar. The Samster 14:38, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :As said, I am planning to do Arena pages as subpages of the game they appear in. I disagree that they should be standalone pages, because they serve no purpose anywhere else but as part of that game. I also think that most arenas changed enough from Arenas of Destruction to Extreme Destruction to warrent their own articles. Matt(Talk) 14:55, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Not really, Matt. Most of the changes are small and thus only need mentioning instead of having four pairs of near-identical articles. The Samster 15:44, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Japanese Rooftop can be kept to 1 article, please can someone remind me of the other shared arenas? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:14, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sao Paulo Scrapyard and Siberian Military Base and obviously, the main arena (although that one should have separate articles). The reason I say they all should be 1 article is just to keep it all the same way (people may be confused if some are subpages and other stand-alones). Another thing; are the Steelworks from Advanced Destruction and the Steelworks from Arenas of Destruction similar enough to share an article? I have developed an arenas template and before I publish it, I need to know whether we are using my article naming covention or Matt's. The Samster 21:16, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::The steelworks in Advanced and the Steelworks in Arenas of Destruction are NOTHING alike. In my opinion, all of the arenas change enough to warrant their own articles. I also think that everything should be kept as subpages, or none should be kept as subpages, otherwise it just looks messy Matt(Talk) 09:31, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::They don't really though. On the rooftop the skylight moves and the vents are more powerful. On the Scrapyard, there is a button to move the crane and the car door moves. On the Military Base, the silo door is grey and the mines are less powerful (I think). I don't think any of them are major enough to warrant an entirely new article. But I agree, they should either all be subpages or all stand-alones (with the exception of the Arenas, which should be subpages of the Robot Wars Arena page). The Samster 16:23, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Another thing, many real life robots (which takes priority over fictional arenas) change hugely, but only a few of them change enough to get a separate article, so why should we do it with these? I can understand the Steelworks in Advanced Destruction and the Steelworks in Arenas of Destruction having separate articles if it doesn't appear that the producers were trying to replicate it, but for the arenas that are in both AoD and ED, they clearly were so they should be given one article. The Samster 18:45, August 27, 2011 (UTC) This is quite a tricky issue. For the most part, I agree that these articles serve no purpose outside of the game they appear in, so the ones that have already been created are set up fine. But I also agree that the changes from game to game for certain arenas is probably not major enough to warrant separate pages. I suppose if we want consistency across the board we should do it the way Matt suggests, but maybe somebody could come up with a compromise. Christophee (talk) 14:59, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :Or we could just rename the existing pages into stand-alones. The Samster 15:05, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think that helps anyone, for the reasons Christophee just stated. Is there any way to manipulate wiki markup to make the pages subpages of 2 pages? Matt(Talk) 15:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Probably not. Maybe you could have redirects? The Samster 15:38, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think it would make sense, something like: Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction/Japanese Rooftop to redirect to Japanese Rooftop#Arenas of Destruction Matt(Talk) 15:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah, but that would still mean counting Japanese Rooftop as stand-alone, thus making some stand-alones and others subpages.The Samster 16:25, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I think that's a compromise we have to make. Matt(Talk) 16:59, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Not really. No-one had a problem with the competitor robots, so why should there be a problem with the arenas? The Samster 15:00, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Have I got the green light on this? The Samster 11:32, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Another thing, for the AoD and ED arenas, are we going to name them after the city that they are in or the country (i.e. Brazillian Scrapyard or Sao Paulo Scrapyard)The Samster 12:24, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::As long as the subpages that aren't used redirect to the standalones, I'm happy to give the go-ahead. Regarding the names, ensure we use the name given in the game (e.g. Sao Paulo Rooftop (I think anyway) rather than Brazillian Scrapyard). Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 13:34, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm pretty sure they use the city names in the game, so that is what you should use for the articles. Christophee (talk) 13:55, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Episode articles I'm planning to go through all the episode articles and change all the titles in the introductions to make them consistent. The format will be, for example, Heat A of Robot Wars: The First Wars, so that the article starts with a proper flowing sentence. Anyway, the reason I mention this here is I'm wondering whether there is anything else people might want me to add/change while I'm going through them all. I know that TG suggested a while back that we list the house robots to take part in each battle, but that was never done, so maybe we might want to finally do that. There's also the episode infobox which has been suggested a few times and never done. Any suggestions, just leave them here. Christophee (talk) 13:12, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :For me, just the infobox, a mock up of which can be seen over at my sandbox- User:Obi-Have/Sandbox. If possible Christophee, could you hold off until the end of next week, as my break starts then and I could help out with this. Matt(Talk) 15:21, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay. I'll give you the go-ahead to create the episode infobox, unless there is anything you want to discuss before publishing it. Then we can start going through the episodes when you're ready to go. Christophee (talk) 14:03, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I staunchly oppose that new title. The reason I changed it to how it is now was because each episode became a subpage of the main article on the War itself. Your new method does not achieve this. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:48, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::TG, I don't think he means renaming the pages, just changing the first sentence. For example, at the moment, The First Wars/Heat A reads: I think Christophee proposes changing that to: Matt(Talk) 06:43, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh ok, thats fine then. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 07:15, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, Matt is right. I apologise if my intention wasn't very clear. Christophee (talk) 18:07, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to make a start on this now. I'll just do the First Wars heats for now to show how I want the first sentence to read, then if anyone wants to help we can do the rest in the next few days. Christophee (talk) 13:56, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :OK, I'll create the episode template now, and then implement them as a similar beta test. Matt(Talk) 15:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Good work with the template, but I still think the episode date and channel should be stated in the episode intro rather than just the infobox. We still list the presenters etc. on series articles even though they appear in the infobox, and I think it's good to have it written there. Also, I think we need to decide which image should be used for the infobox as I don't think the general Robot Wars logo is really appropriate. Christophee (talk) 16:19, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll discuss it tomorrow, as I'd like to try this out properly on a computer that actually works :( For the moment I've reverted the edits. Matt(Talk) 16:21, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Unique weapons An IP suggested inserting Cronos into the list, because it had a flipper and a crusher. Both were mounted on the same arm, so personally I think it should belong there. However, I am not going to make any changes until we reach a consensus, because it might prove controversial (familiar to me, at least). I am posting this here because I am more likely to receive a discussion here than on the list's talk page, because this page is monitored by many users, I think a consensus may be reached here. And yes, I am speaking on behalf of the wiki. Hopefully, something will come out of this.--'' STORM II '' 16:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :From the Unique weapons page: A unique weapon is designated by the fact that it does not fit one exclusive category of weapon. This means that weapons with two functions fit into this category, and there are a few examples of that on the page, so in theory Cronos would belong there. I don't really understand how the weapon works as a flipper though, as to me it just looks like a regular crusher. Christophee (talk) 16:48, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::You have a question, I have an answer. When the crusher descends, the rear wedge lifts up. In theory it can lift a double-decker bus, which I find highly amusing, since nothing that heavy was actually placed in the arena.--'' STORM II ' 17:10, October 23, 2011 (UTC)